


new beginnings

by loveinheaven



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Morning After, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, like really mild, probably nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinheaven/pseuds/loveinheaven
Summary: a beautiful night leads to an even more beautiful morning.





	new beginnings

Maria slowly opened her eyes to the sight of a disheveled Elizabeth Schuyler laying cuddled up beside her. For a moment, Maria struggled to remember why or how this happened, but then she noticed Eliza's slightly messy hair, and the smudges of red lipstick,  _Maria's_ red lipstick, on her collarbone, and the fact that both of them were barely dressed, and as Maria brushed a curl behind her ear, it all came flooding back.

Time after time, Maria would ask Eliza if she was ready, and time after time, the answer was always "No, I want my first time to be sober. I want to  _remember."_ And the night would always end with a heated makeout session and then with a conflicted Eliza pushing a desperate Maria away, telling her "No, no, not now." And every time, Maria would listen, and the two would fall asleep in each other's arms and wake with minimal recollection of the night before.

But last night? Last night was different.

They weren't out drinking, they weren't at a party, they weren't doing anything of that sort. The two were just in Maria's dorm watching a movie when suddenly, Maria noticed something about Eliza  _shift_. There was a change to her demeanor, and Maria didn't know how to feel about it until Eliza turned to her and nervously said, "I think I'm ready." 

It took Maria a moment to comprehend what Eliza had said to her, but she eventually understood, and for the first time,  _Maria_ was the one who said no.

And Maria thought that Eliza was giving herself up for the sole purpose of making _her_  happy, and so of course, Maria pushed her own desires aside and said "No, you don't have to do this for me."

And by this time, Eliza looked more than desperate, and she smiled and begged Maria to let her do this; she begged Maria to do this  _for her_ , because she wanted it, and with this, Maria agreed wholeheartedly.

Their lips met with so much passion that the first spark alone was unforgettable. 

And contrary to what Eliza would have thought, it wasn't painful at all. Every second of it was gentle and slow and it was perfect, so perfect that by the time it was over Eliza didn't know what to do with herself.

Eliza even offered to leave, but as she was redressing herself, Maria took her hand and whispered, "You've already stayed this long, haven't you?" And with that invitation, Eliza smiled and laid back down next to Maria. Maria wrapped her arms around Eliza's waist and Eliza closed her eyes, and when Maria tried to fall asleep, she couldn't do it. It was a struggle to even close her eyes when the knowledge that Elizabeth Schuyler had just given herself up to  _her_ was resting on her shoulders and that alone would make it difficult for anyone's heartbeat to slow to a normal, steady pace.

But eventually, somehow, Maria fell asleep, and she woke up next to Eliza again, and every memory came back to her. And Eliza remained asleep next to her, and it took every ounce of self control Maria had in her body not to scream because she was still in shock about the course of events that occurred last night.

Instead, she whispered.

"Hey, 'Liza," Maria said softly, her voice tinged with admiration. "I know you aren't listening but... I don't deserve you. You're too amazing, you're too beautiful. I love you so much, I can't even explain it."

And the sleeping Eliza heard everything Maria said, and instinctively smiled and hugged her tighter, and all Maria could do was blush. She turned nine shades of red and wrapped an arm around Eliza, feeling the smaller girl's eyelashes flutter against her arm as Eliza awoke.

"Morning," Eliza whispered, her voice raspy. She took a deep, slow breath, letting it out in the form of what sounded like a sigh.

"Morning, princess," Maria replied, causing Eliza's cheeks to redden. God, she was so cute, Maria's mind screamed, and it was all Maria could do not to verbally agree. Instead, she went slightly nervous, but it barely showed. "Uh... about last night..." 

"God... you're amazing," Eliza admitted, tracing Maria's collarbone with her finger. "I'm shocked you'd even need reassurance of that." And for once, Eliza took the lead, pulling Maria into a long, slow, drowsy kiss. Maria didn't object either; instead she closed her eyes and nearly melted into her touch. And they remained connected for what seemed like the longest time, kissing slowly and running fingers through each other's hair and pulling each other impossibly closer, until they finally broke away, breathless.

"So," Maria said, breaking the silence. "Does this make us girlfriends now, or..."

"I think I'd like that a lot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm not sure exactly what this is but leave comments and kudos because I live for other people's approval :):)


End file.
